This invention relates to control mechanism for vehicles having a dual hydrostatic drive system.
Vehicles such as skid steer loaders and some lawn and garden tractors utilize dual hydrostatic transmission drive systems. By independent operation of the transmission drives, the dual transmission system can be used not only for vehicle drive but also vehicle steering. Conventional control mechanism for independent operation of the transmission drives have a relative high cost due to their complexity.